1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diving and more particular to an inflatable diver marker and collection bag to be utilized by a diver for the collection of lobster, conch, etc., as well as providing for a diver location marker to boats and other water vehicles traveling in the vicinity of the diver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many divers carry a collection bag for game, treasure or even trash collecting. One conventional bag is a simple mesh construction having an opening at the top and provided with a conventional xe2x80x9cflip-overxe2x80x9d latch to keep the top closed. The collection bag is connected to the diver. However, as the diver successfully fills his bag the weight of the catch requires the diver to add air to his or her buoyancy compensator (xe2x80x9cBCxe2x80x9d) in order to offset the ballast created by the collected catch. This increase in air to the BC can create a dangerous situation by adding positive buoyancy to the diver""s vest which can create an accelerated buoyant ascent if the ballasted collection bag becomes disconnected from the diver. This scenario may also arise given the fact that most divers remove the collection bag when adding additional material thus necessitating an easy to operate attachment mechanism.
Local, state and federal laws generally require at least one diver per group to carry or tow a dive flag attached to a line and reel for identification of diver location. This requirement presumably lessens the likelihood of a diver being struck by a passing boat, under the assumption that the boat operator will see the dive flag and stay clear of the area. One problem with conventional dive flags are that they are single dimension and can only be seen in certain directions. If a boater is traveling in the exact same or exact opposite direction as the wind, it is virtually impossible for the boater to see the flag and identify it as a diver down flag, until the boat is too close to the diver.
All divers in a group are typically meant to ascend under the flag buoy and utilize the line attached to the dive flag buoy as an ascent orientation guide. With multiple divers trying to ascend on a single line problems often occur. Furthermore, each diver individually towing a line is not a realistic option due to the likelihood of the lines becoming entangled with one another. Furthermore, towing of a dive flag and buoy is also uncomfortable and inhibits the diver""s performance and collection abilities. As such, usually the diver who totes the line gets left out of any additional productive activities at depth. Accordingly, conventional dive flags do not afford adequate visual warning when the boat operator is traveling in the same direction as or directly opposed to the wind.
Thus what is needed is a combination inflatable dive marker and collection bag which will allow the marker to be visible from all directions and allow the diver to bring the collected catch to the surface without attachment to the diver. It is therefore to the effective resolutions of the shortcomings in the prior art that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides for a inflatable dive marker and collection bag which generally includes a dive flag/inflatable lift bladder and a vented mesh catch bag.
In the preferred embodiment, the closed buoyancy chamber or bladder is inflated with a xe2x80x9cno lockxe2x80x9d inflator device. An overpressure relief valve reduces the likelihood of overinflation resulting from human error or simple ascent expansion of the buoyancy chamber. The overpressure relief valve acts as a manual deflation device for adjustment at depth or deflation at the surface.
When collecting at depth the diver is able to proportionally offset the ballasting effect of his or her collecting activity by adjusting the amount of air in the bladder by the manual deflation device without altering his or her own personal BC device. Furthermore, a diver can also carry multiple collection bags and simply inflate and send to the surface for retrieval by the tender vessel above or for delayed retrieval later on by the diver him or herself. This feature addresses one of the most common concern of spearfisherman in aggressive shark areas by removing the game from the diver as soon as bagged without having to surface.
The design and inflated shape of the dive marker provides for far better visibility from all directions as opposed to conventional dive flags.
Preferably, the bottom half of the catch/collection bag is bell shaped. The bell shaped design provides for defined corners which lobster and other fish tend to travel to. Thus, when additional lobster, fish, conch, etc., are to be disposed in the bag, the already caught items are disposed down at the bottom of the bag by the corners, instead of the top of the bag where they might escape.
A zipper closure is provided at the bottom of the bag for easy removal of the contents, once the bag is brought unto the vessel or boat. At least a bottom portion of the catch/collection bag is preferably constructed from a vented mesh to provide for better water drainage when removing the bag out of the water and onto the boat.
The present invention allows a diver to carry his or her own marker that can be deployed at the end of a dive from depth and therefore allowing a personal ascent line without relying on another diver""s location or timing. A d-ring is preferably provided at the bottom of the collection bag. The diver""s individual line reel is preferably attached at one end to the d-ring by conventional means. Accordingly, when the diver wishes to resurface he or she inflates the lift bladder of the dive flag/marker through the xe2x80x9cno lockxe2x80x9d inflator, which causes the dive marker (top half of the collection bag) to rise to the surface and act as a cylindrical marker. Any catch or other items stored in the collection bag will also rise to the surface and are typically disposed in the bottom half of the collection bag. As one end of the line reel is attached to the d-ring which in turn is attached to the bottom of the collection bag, the diver is provided with his or her own ascent line. Thus, the diver does not have to wait in line with other diver""s to travel up a single ascent line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable dive marker and collection bag combination.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dive marker/flag which is more easily seen in the water as compared to conventional dive markers/flags.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable dive marker and collection bag which can be sent to the surface without the diver.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable dive marker and collection bag which can serve as an individual ascent line for a diver.